<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idk what to name this but here, have some albert heinrich cuddling fluff by riaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179963">idk what to name this but here, have some albert heinrich cuddling fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaken/pseuds/riaken'>riaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyborg 009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, No beta we fall like shooting stars, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, hopefully bc im bad at titling things, i just really love fics where you cuddle, is it considered beta reading if i proofread but not get someone else to read it, non-sexual nudity, only fluff, title may change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaken/pseuds/riaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of a hot, passionate night for you and Albert. No sexual content, no plot, just good aftercare and cuddling with the best German ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>004 | Albert Heinrich/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idk what to name this but here, have some albert heinrich cuddling fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first cyborg 009 fanfic! i couldn't find any reader inserts with albert (or any c009 reader inserts except for one) so i decided to make one! you can imagine any version of albert. enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep, erotic breathing filled the room, eventually slowing to a steady pace as we came down from our high. Albert's skin was coated in sweat, making his hair stick to his forehead, and his chest rose and fell with his breathing.</p><p>My body felt warm and sore, I felt content from the pleasure, but my eyelids were heavy... exhausted and lightheaded from our activities.</p><p>Albert lets out a satisfied sigh as he laid back on the pillow and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his hard mechanical body.</p><p><em> “Meine Liebe…” </em> his gentle voice grazed my ear, “how are you feeling?” His steel hand stroked my neck, the left hand held onto my back, rubbing circles on the bare skin.</p><p>“I… I feel good...” my voice was worn out and tired. I lazily smiled at the arsenal cyborg before placing my face in his neck.</p><p>“I'm glad. I feel good too.”</p><p>My eyes were closed, feeling relaxed. The two of us stayed like this for a moment, breathing in deeply, basking in the afterglow of pleasure.</p><p>“I'll be back in just a little bit,” he murmured, “lay down and relax.”</p><p>I just nodded, as I was still lost in the haze of sensual bliss. He gently laid me back down on the bed and headed towards the bathroom.</p><p>Albert came back with a soft, caring look on his face, and a damp towel in his hands. He started to wipe down my body, massaging the places he had cleaned, and then proceeding to clean up the mess we had made.</p><p>Once he was done, he placed the towel on the nightstand and climbed back onto the bed, laying down with me, and pulling the blanket over our bodies.</p><p>What a sight he was; his messy silver hair shined in the moonlight filtering through the curtains, his skin layered in sweat that made him glisten, and the way those pupil-less eyes gazed at me… he is so extraordinarily handsome.</p><p>His left hand lovingly caressed my head, tender and warm, while his mechanical hand trailed down my back, massaging the skin, all the way down to my bottom, grabbing it to pull me closer into a heated kiss, enjoying the taste of each other. It was tame, unlike the ones from recently before, but I still melt into it.</p><p>“Oh babe,” his words came from his lips like honey, “always so good for me...” My lips curved into a smile at his compliment, lovely and sweet.</p><p>“Mmm, I love you, Albert,” I softly spoke, nuzzling against his chest, “ahh, I'm going to sleep now, good night...”</p><p>Albert pressed a gentle kiss on my head and closed his eyes. “Good night, I love you too, <em>mein Engel.”</em></p><p>I let out a sigh of contentment as my face pressed into his neck, settling in the warm, solid strength of his body, feeling safe knowing that Albert will always take care of me.</p><p>My body felt like it sunk into the mattress as we fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, with thoughts of him playing in my mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ let me know what you think, kudos and comments are appreciated because they make my day!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>